metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Magazine (book)
Magazines are publications, generally published on a regular schedule, containing a variety of articles. They cover a wide variety of genres, including literary, gaming, pop culture, sports, current events, fashion, and pornography. Usage During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontieres procured design specs for the MGS Magazine while on a demolition mission in Selva de la Leche, Costa Rica. The MGS Magazine eventually became popular from the southern U.S. to the Panama Canal, gaining 1.1 million readers and even having CIA mercenaries becoming fans of the magazine. The MSF also procured design specs for a set of hobby magazines while trying to destroy supplies for the Peace Sentinels in the Rio del Jade boathouse. They eventually published the Solid, Liquid, Solidus, and Super magazines, which were a weekly sci-fi/horror genre magazine, a monthly mature literary magazine, a quarterly men's lifestyle/political magazine, and a bimonthly fashion magazine geared for women, respectively. The Solid, Liquid, and Solidus magazines had their fair share of "adult content." They also managed to procure a cooking magazine, the Tomeat magazine.Although design specs for the Cookbook were awarded to the player upon completing "Gear REX Strikes Back," the model viewer bio implies that the MSF simply procured a copy they found during a mission. Aside from their primary use to distract the enemy, the MSF soldiers also used these magazines for their own personal leisure, although Big Boss had a tendency to borrow the soldiers' magazines for use in a mission.Random MSF soldier: Boss! That magazine I lent you before the last mission. Can I have it—what?! You left it out there?! I hadn’t finished reading it!! Raiden procured several magazines during the Big Shell Incident, providing him a method with which to distract enemy soldiers. Solid Snake, while disguised as Iroquois Pliskin, told Raiden that he read such magazines for their "educational value," while giving advice to him on their use.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Pliskin: Raiden... what've you got there? // Raiden: Uhh... nothing. // Pliskin: Oh, come on... don't play dumb. That kind of thinking might even be helpful on the battlefield. // Raiden: Yeah, but... // Pliskin: Look... aside from its educational value, you can probably use it to distract an enemy... In addition, a magazine rack was onboard the U.S.S. Discovery tanker. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Solid Snake utilized Playboy magazines to distract PMC troops and also as a means of relaxation for his own benefit.Snake's Psyche Gauge recovers if he reads the Playboy magazine during gameplay. Behind the scenes The book or magazine is a recurring item in the Metal Gear series, first appearing in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. It is a placeable weapon that can be used to distract enemy personnel who discover it. In later games, certain characters are immune to the book's full effect, such as Major Raikov and EVA in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, along with female soldiers, and soldiers with the "Artist" career, in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. The Twin Snakes In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, the book's centerfold features Alexandra Roivas, the protagonist of Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, rather than featuring a traditional female model. Eternal Darkness's developer was Silicon Knights, who also developed The Twin Snakes. In Hal Emmerich's Lab, there are various magazines spread across the floor and on the shelf, including a Metal Gear Solid comic and one detailing Art from Alaska. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Weight: 0.1kg. ''Sabra'', a magazine featuring Japanese gravure models and articles geared toward young men, serves as the Book item in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The magazine was published from May 2000 to March 2010, with only special edition magazines remaining in publication since then. The Sabra models shown in the game are Akiyama Rina, Hanai Miri, Ookubo Mariko, Shimomura Mari, and Yabuki Haruna. In addition to the Sabra magazines, other magazines, primarily gaming magazines that have Metal Gear Solid as the front cover issue, were seen within Groznyj Grad's library on a magazine rack. In addition, there were Metal Gear Solid magazines and a Playboy magazine in Graniny Gorki's Western portion of its basement. If the player kills a soldier while they were reading a magazine, their ghosts will later reappear reading the magazine while fighting The Sorrow. Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops features a mission in which the player can recruit a strong soldier for their unit from the Reseach Lab. Since he is physically indistinguishable from the other soldiers in the area, his only identifiable feature is that he carries magazines on his person. EVA serves as the magazine's centerfold in-game. In the expansion, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, another variety of magazine, called the Fashion magazine, was also included. Rather than distract the enemy, they are used to boost various soldiers' stats and leave them in a specific pose. In the Japanese version, although the magazine brands themselves don't appear in the game, soldiers can be obtained via passcode that represent Famitsu, Dengeki PlayStation, and Arms Magazine (the first two being gaming magazines, while the last is a military weapons and equipment magazine published in Japan). Guns of the Patriots The Playboy magazine is featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, along with a variety of "emotion magazines." The latter feature the Beauty and the Beast members on their covers, which cause enemy soldiers to well up with various emotions, or in the case of Haven Troopers, perform a salute. During multiple playthroughs, the emotion magazines will include articles using their beauty forms after the first playthrough. If the player turns the pages of either the Playboy or "emotion magazine" 100 times or more, the player will be awarded with the Rabbit codename, a reference to the fact that the mascot/logo of Playboy magazine is a bunny rabbit. Peace Walker The Solid, Liquid, Solidus, and Super magazines, in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, were originally the Weekly Famitsu, Dengeki PlayStation, Dengeki Games/''GAMES Blitz'', and Weekly Shonen magazines, respectively, in the game's Japanese release. They were added in by Hideo Kojima as product placement, though these were changed for the international releases, presumably due to copyright issues. Their menu name was given as simply "Hobby magazine" with little distinction between either of the four. On June 17th, 2010, Kojima Productions made a special collaborative project with romantic comedy manga series Arakawa Under the Bridge where players could download three DLC T-shirts containing characters from within the series, as well as a magazine weapon based on Volume 6 of the manga called "Comic Mag."http://ameblo.jp/kp-blogcast/entry-10560313517.html The same DLC package containing Volume 6 magazine also contained a special magazine item based on the July 2010 issue of SF Magazine. Another DLC package, released on June 24th, contained a magazine weapon based on Volume 8 of Arakawa Under the Bridge.''http://www.konami.jp/mgs_pw/jp/extra/download.html These DLC magazines are only available for the Japanese release of Peace Walker, presumably for the same reasons as why the ''Weekly Famitsu, Dengeki PlayStation, Dengeki Games/GAMES Blitz, and Weekly Shonen magazines were changed in the international version of the games. In-game descriptions Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Gallery IMG 0141.JPG|Magazine in Portable Ops. IMG 0142.JPG|Magazine in Portable Ops (w/ description). IMG 1841.JPG|Fashion Magazine in Portable Ops Plus (w/ description) IMG 1840.JPG|Fashion Magazine in Portable Ops Plus. File:110213032558.JPG|MGS Magazine (during mission). File:110208034524.JPG|Solid Magazine (English Version) File:110208035654.JPG|Liquid Magazine (English Version) File:110209021511.JPG|Solidus Magazine (English Version) File:110210020117.JPG|Super Magazine (English Version) File:110211015401.JPG‎|Tomeat Cookbook Magazine (English Version) 110702064329.JPG|Weekly Famitsu (Japanese version) 110702064535.JPG|Dengeki PlayStation Magazine (Japanese version) 110702064720.JPG|BLITZ/Lightning Games magazine (Japanese version) 110702064853.JPG|Weekly Shonen magazine (Japanese version) Item famitsu.jpg|Weekly Famitsu as shown on the Japanese Peace Walker site. Thumb dengames.jpg|BLITZ/Lightning games as shown on the Japanese Peace Walker site. Thumb denplay.jpg|Dengenki PlayStation as shown on the Japanese Peace Walker site. Thumb magazine.jpg|Weekly Shonen as shown on the Japanese Peace Walker website. T02200125 0800045310590396593.jpg|Comic Mag (special download from a joint effort of Kojima Productions and Arakawa Under the Bridge). 2010062312152211106.jpg|SF July 2010 issue as a DLC Magazine item in Peace Walker. 20100627225036132.jpg|Comic Mag (second). ImagesCAT7WS19.jpg|Magazine centerfold Portable Ops/Portable Ops Plus. Notes and references Category:Items Category:MGS2 weapons Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:MGSPW weapons Category:Items